Tabi
Tabi was first introduced with Bito when he sees Clover. He try's to control his brother when he try's to impress Clover. He talked with the platoon for a bit when Sirius attacked them. He tried to fight, but he was knocked out cold when he was rammed by Sirius. He woke up by Albino, resting with his brother in the platoon. He felt a bit weak and funny with Albino next to him, he felt more weird when she kissed him on the head. He decided to stay with them. When Bito decided to fight Sirius, he wanted to go with him, but was told to stay. He was surprised to find Bito back early. He was told to hide from Sirius. but when he showed up, he ran out and attacked the giant. But he was kicked back to his spot and stayed there. He tried to catch up but he saw Bito and Sirius get thrown off a cliff face. He told the Platoon what he had seen. When they found Sirius's body, he was surprised to see Bito eating the carcass. He gave the idea to "Have a boar dinner". While they were eating, he was offered a limb by Albino, and accepts it. That night, he had a dream that Albino confesses her love to him in a moist Vally. But when he woke up, he said he had the most weirdest dream. But when albino asked what it was about, he quickly changes the subject and went with the rest of the group. When they arrived at the beach, he was assigned to fishing with Albino. While they were fishing, Albino offers him a Shiny sapphire she found while fishing. He accepts it, and gets the odd feeling that love got her. When they got back that night, he woke up to find Bito leaving. He asks where he was going, but was told he was just going for a walk. He knew that he never just "went for a walk". So he fallowed him. He was shocked to find him running towards the cliff face. He quickly stopped him, begging him not to do it. But Bito told him to continue for the both of them. He was the only whitness to Bito's death. The next day, he got back to the group and explained to them what happend. He also guided them to his carcass, laying on the beach. He was the last to leave his body, levine it with a stone by his head. He noticed one of his teeth missing. He wondered about it when he got back to the platoon. When Albino showed him the Tooth, he grew angry with her, and left her. For a while, he was just fallowed the platoon. He still felt annoyed with Albino, knowing that she stole his fang. As time went by, he had forgiven her. He was later assigned to travel through the moist canyon to find some more comrades. While going through the canyon, he sees Albino siting there waiting for him. He asks why she was there anyway. There she told him her affection. He suddenly rememberd his dream when this happened, an accidentally said it out loud. He looked at her, and accepts her affection. He also decides to take he with him to find more dogs. He didn't show up until the final battle with Black Shuck, he send his group out to the west and east side. But he was left behind so he can take care of Albino. He didn't show up for the final battle. Tundra Arc In the tundra arc, he is now mate of Albino. When the winter came early, he was the first to see the change (excluding Saiko) and tells Albino about the wether change. He advises her to stay in her den, where it was warm and safe. He was then called in to a hunting party. He was called to hunt in the South of ohu. After a bit of hunting, he was attacked by a giant polar bear. He tried to fight, but the bear was too fast for him, and swipes at him. He was carried away, mouning in pain. He wasn't seen again. Category:Dogs Category:Ginga Farle Aotora characters Category:Males Category:Ohu soldiers Category:German shepherds